It is well known that both negative energy balance and muscle catabolism are consequences of physiological stress that often accompanies protein calorie malnutrition, strenuous physical exercise, physical trauma, burn injury, surgical trauma, malnutrition, maldigestion, malabsorption, hyperthyroidism, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, anorexia, cachexia, short bowel syndrome, old age, and sepsis. It is also known that maintaining a positive metabolic energy balance can help to alleviate such problems and also has a sparing effect on muscle catabolism that occurs during strenuous physical exertion causing fatigue.
To properly combat the above symptoms and permit muscle growth, it is essential that appropriate amounts of nutrients be available to supplant those which are utilized. For example, during periods of physiological stress, the body may burn large amounts of energy and may also be depleted of body fluids and minerals. Proper food energy (available calories), hydration, and mineral bioavailability are essential to enable the body to maintain a proper balance in both intracellular and extracellular fluids and to also maintain proper enzymatic functioning, pH balance, osmotic pressure, and the like. Therefore, to promote endurance and facilitate muscle anabolism it is necessary, in addition to water, to provide a sustained source of energy, and also a source of minerals that can be directed to proper cellular and/or tissue sites in the course of the anabolic process.
Currently, many types of sustained energy and anabolic formulas are marketed which are generally made up of different carbohydrates, including corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, sucrose, fructose, and maltodextrin; proteins, including casein and other proteins from milk and soybean; and lipids, including corn, soy, safflower, and canola oils and medium chain triglycerides. Additionally, many of these prior art formulas contain relatively insignificant quantities of magnesium and are generally high in sodium chloride content. Though these formulas are generally suitable as nutritional supplements, they possess certain inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall utility.
Prior art formulas typically do not contain an adequate carbohydrate balance between readily assimilated simple sugars, for immediate utilization for energy and rehydration, and more complex carbohydrates for sustained endurance over a period of time. Further the prior art formulas do not contain proteins formulated to be optimally absorbed in the small intestine. Moreover, these formulas do not contain appropriate bioavailable forms of minerals for intestinal absorption and transport for utilization as electrolytes, enzyme cofactors, and the like. Additionally, though many prior art formulas contain electrolytes, the electrolytes are not ratio proportioned so as to mimic the levels found in metabolically active cells. Further, the prior art formulas do not contain physiological significant levels of magnesium in bioavailable form. Though magnesium is essential to maximum endurance and many athletes are magnesium deficient, potent levels of magnesium are not included in the prior art formulas since such levels are in a form not readily assimilated by the body and usually cause diarrhea or other gastrointestinal disorders. Further, most of these formulas do not contain anabolic nutrients such as L-carnitine, vanadyl sulfate, pyridoxine .alpha.-ketoglutarate, and inosine. Further, most of these formulas do not contain antioxidants, such as selenium, N-acetyl cysteine, and lipoic acid, to counteract harmful free radicals and oxidants. Further, most of these formulas do not contain lipotropic agents, such as choline, inositol, pantetheine, and betaine hydrochloride, to enhance utilization of lipids.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a composition that contains an optimal balance of carbohydrates, protein, and bioavailable minerals and, optionally, specific anabolic nutrients, antioxidants, lipids, and lipotropic agents. Importantly, the inclusion of sufficient levels of magnesium and other minerals in bioavailable form without producing the aforementioned undesirable side effects would be of great advantage.